Lost Without You
by BiG gIrL -former big bitch
Summary: Gordo relives what happend when Lizzie told him she was going away to Rome, how does he take it. it is intended to be a oneshot but if i get reviews i might turn it into a chappie story


hey all a little one-shot songfic for you I hope you like

Disclaimer: nothing is mine

Lost without you

I'm so tired of being here

Suppressed by all my childish fears

There he lay on his bed too upset to move, Lizzie was gone, gone to Rome to pursue her singing career. She had only been gone for a few days, he didn't really count the days anymore, to tell the truth he didn't really do anything anymore except lie there and think, too numb to move, to upset to do anything.

And if you have to leave

I wish that you would just leave

Cause your presence still lingers here

He began to think of when she had told him she was leaving, he remembered everything so clearly, the way she looked, how he felt.

Flashback

"hey Lizzie what are you doing at my house, I thought I was staying at yours" Gordo asked looking at her

"yeah about that" Lizzie started following him up to his room

"what about it Lizzie" Gordo asked throwing a book into his bag

"well you see I've been thinking and" she stopped

"and what Lizzie, you sure know how to drag a sentence out"

"well I have been thinking and I have decided that I want to pursue my singing career further" Lizzie said staring at the floor

"what, what singing career Lizzie" he asked throwing his arms up in the air

"well the one I am going to have in Rome, where it all started remember" she said looking up at him

"when do you leave" he asked looking at her she was perfect

"tomorrow" she said

Gordo could feel his cheeks burning with anger, for more than one reason he was angry.

Lizzie stood up

"where are you going" he asked

"I'm going home, you look like you're upset"

"Lizzie stay please, one more night together" he pleaded looking into the eyes of the one girl he loved

And so she stayed the night, they just did what they normally did on sleepovers, apart from one little thing .

End flashback

And it won't leave me alone

These wounds won't seem to heal

This pain is just too real

Lying there dwelling on the past wasn't going to help him, but that's all he could do now

Flashback

"Lizzie do you have to go" Gordo said pleading with her at the airport

"Gordo I'll never become famous if I stay here" she said, looking at him

"Lizzie please don't go" he said fighting back the tears

"why Gordo I'll come to visit I promise"

"Lizzie are you sure" her father asked

She nodded

"Lizzie" was all he could say before she pulled him into a tight hug and whispered in his ear "I'll never forget last night"

She broke away after that not turning back knowing that if she did she wouldn't go

End flashback

There's just too much that time can not erase

When you cried I wipe away all of your tears

When you scream I fight away all of your fears

He didn't seem to care about anything at all anymore, never wanting anything but Lizzie. He remembered when everything was so simple, that everything was so much easier before they started high school, yes they were only in it a year but still he missed the things they used to get up to. He remembered when he used to protect Lizzie when he was younger being the big hero and squishing the bugs on the grass that she saw while accompanied by him, he had to admit that it wasn't the most macho thing in the world but it meant something to her.

And I held your hand through all of these years

You used to captivate me by your resignating light

He remembered all the summers they had spent together, all the laughs they had shared with each other. He could not do that anymore, really he felt like a part of him was missing. When he thought about her which was every day it made him upset even more than he already was.

Now I'm bound by the life you left behind

Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams

Your voice is chased away by sanity in me

Every now and again he wondered what she was doing now, was she having the time of her life. He did not know he hadn't heard from her yet, he wanted to hear her, to see her for just one more day but he knew that he shouldn't because he knew he would never have her

These wound won't seem to heal

This pain is just too real

There's just too much that time can not erase

He knew that the sane part of him said no, that was the side he usually went with, but he knew that he loved her even if his parents said he was way too young to know what love really was, he felt it for her

When you cried I wipe away all of your tears

When you scream I fight away all of your fears

It was too much for him to handle at sixteen, he shouldn't be miserable he should be out having fun , but he couldn't not without Lizzie

And I held your hand through all of these years

I tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone

Not wanting anyone to see him anymore, but of course he knew he had to go to school. He often got many glares because he was a loser with no friends. His parents dismissed the idea that he should go to a new high school and make new friends.

But you're still with me

I've been alone all along

Like Lizzie he would always remember that night, he would carry it with him for ever. That was the only thing he had for remembering Lizzie.

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears

When you scream I'd fight away all of your fears

I held your hand through all of these years

He knew that his parents would kill him for doing it, he knew it but as he packed his passport into his bag he realised that he really didn't care he had to find her.


End file.
